Trial of God: An Act of Creation
Meanwhile in the area outside of Hargeon Town, Nikolai was in close proximity to Lord Olivia. "Where is that fool, he must be..." Nikolai grabbed his head. "Uhh, not much longer I see." As he begins to move forward he senses several sources of familiar Magic Power. Aether walked up with Winters, alongside the rest of the strike team. "Nikolai." He murmured. He didn't know how he'd react to their presence. Samarra soon joins him, as she rides up on Kokoro, one of her Komainu. With a heavy sigh she dismounts and says sarcastically, "Ah, what a lovely reunion isn't it?" "It's nice to see you again Samarra," he smiled at her, but then regained a serious composure. "Keep you're guard up, I'm sensing imbalance inside of him." Carlito and Vance appeared too. "Lord Nikolai, you don't need to do this." Nikolai looked at everyone and could sense more coming. "No comment." Nikolai started to walk forward. Alden was a good few miles behind the group, by heart he was a ranged fighter so he figured he'd hit his soon to be opponent from a distance. He didn't say anything because he'd have to yell for anyone to hear him besides he kept his eyes out for any sneak attacks. Nikolai continued on his path, only for Carlito to stop him. "I know about the tumor." Which stopped Nikolai in his tracks. "Hmm, how do you..." Carlito had a grin on his face. "You aren't the only one that researches Magic Lord Nikolai. I have the means to cure you and Lord Olivia.." Nikolai used his telekinesis to send Carlito back. "It won't work. You think I haven't tried Heaven's Garden on him?! I have used it on him it won't work. On me it might, but I will not let you. This is not your problem or the Alliance's. I left 10% of my wealth to the guild and the other 10% to the Toveri Alliance. So in case I failed y'all could fund what would need to be done. I haven't yet, why can't you all not get involved in matters that aren't your problems?" Nikolai had an mad expression on his face. Aether stepped in front of Carlito. "Calm down Nikolai, or are you forgetting who your allies are. If you mean to fight, I'm entirely willing to put you on your ass." Aether's hair turned red as he activated his Erebus enhanced Dragon Force. "Money would not repair the damage to the lives lost in this battle; we are close to a town, must I remind you Nikolai." Samarra said, cautious of his approach. "We are only here to help, there is no need for anger." She said as she raised her hand to place across Aether's chest, signalling him to wait until peaceful talking was no longer an option. Nikolai grabbed his head, the tumor was starting to increase his already immense emotions. "Shut up you worthless little maggots! You all know less than nothing, you think this easy for me?! You look at me like I am some kind of fool with a pipe dream or even worse a monster. Do any of have any idea how hard it is, seeing your daughter killed and seeing how you were indifferent to your grandchild and son-in-law. You all stay safely cocooned in your self-righteous rage while I sacrifice everything for my family. What the hell gives you the right to judge me?!" Carlito was behind Nikolai and put his hand on his back. "Arc of Kingdoms." Nikolai was sent into anothe Space-Time. "Lord Nikolai is my most secure world, he cannot break out as fast as the normal ones I create. So who is coming, now I can't fight here I need all my strength to keep the world stable and cast the spell. If I am defeated or killed the world will collapse and send us back. So when we get in likely he will start attacking. Now who is coming?" "Winters and I are going." He touched Winters' head. The two began a miraculous fusion. Aether was covered in white scales, and his hair had turned white. "This will be the first time I use this in combat. Should be fun." Alden rejoined the group "I'll hang around out here, keep an eye out for unfavorable party crashers... You guys have fun I suppose." Alden spun around his pistol in his hand. "I suppose that should be considered. Incase we fail, we need reinforcements. The worlds I create can't be entered or exited except by my Magic. Only the spells Moon Drip or God of the Moon can which are very rare. I can feel Nikolai trying to use God of the Moon, to dispel the created Space-time. We need to hurry, Samara are you going or staying?" "I will be going, I suppose." Samarra says with slight hesitation, unsure of what to expect. "We'll do this together," said Aether. Nodding, she clenches her fist in determination. "I just wish the other would show up soon..." "We can't wait unlonger. Now when we get there everything will look the same. Remember its a world created by my magic, so go all out I am sure Nikolai will." Carlito then teleported Vance, Samara, Aether and himself into Space-time.